Cigarettes are generally sold in two types of packs. One type of pack is the so-called "soft pack" in which a group of cigarettes is wrapped in foil wrapper and the foil wrapper is in turn wrapped by a flexible paper wrapper. The second type of pack is a relatively stiff paperboard box having a hinged lid and sometimes referred to as a FLIP TOP .RTM. box.
Both types of packs are typically airtightly circumscribed by a layer of generally transparent, nonporous film of a polymeric material such as polyethylene to maintain cigarette freshness.
By far, when desiring to open said packs of cigarettes, the smoker must manually tear off the upper part of the inner foil wrapper, which has always been unavoidable, tedious and inconvenient task for all the smokers.